orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Looks Blue, Tastes Red
"Looks Blue, Tastes Red" is the second episode of the second season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the only episode in which Piper Chapman does not appear. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 6, 2014. It was written by Jenji Kohan and directed by Michael Trim. Synopsis A mock Job Fair provides Taystee with a chance to show off her business smarts; Red feels isolated from her prison family. Plot Present Inmates choose their outfits for a mock job fair, under the guidance of Ms. Sackin, the organizer of the fair, who suggests various clothing for the inmates. Aleida is upset that Daya came to Gloria for help, telling her that "You're not her mother. I'm her mother." The contestants in the job fair (Sophia, Leanne, Flaca, Lorna, Nicky, Anita, Taystee and Cindy) are judged. Leanne is upset after her outfit is deemed "dated, unfitting and not flattering" because Ms. Sackin had told her to wear it in the first place. Nicky is also dismayed after Ms. Sackin calls her hair "wild and slovenly". In the end, Flaca is chosen to have the strongest outfit. Red visits the commissary, only to find that there is no money in her account, much to her confusion. The furnace system is failing in the prison and in Caputo's office. Fig had instructed Luscheck to buy a space heater for her office, and Luscheck brags that he got to keep $23 in change out of the $50 Fig had given him. Caputo is annoyed and gives Luscheck another $4 to add to his $23 to buy another space heater for Caputo's office. Red is seen for the first time in the cafeteria after losing the kitchen, to the surprise of the Maria, Maritza and Daya. She sits alone at a table with a drugged out Blanca. The Golden Girls sit at the adjacent table. Frieda asks Red to join them, but she politely declines. Pennsatucky returns from the SHU after the fight, and is seen with many missing teeth and several fading bruises on her face. She meets Healy in his office, who threatens her to make sure she won't say anything about him seeing or walking away from the fight. Fig meets with Andrew Nance. She is very brief and dances around any question regarding how money is being spent in the prison. Larry and his father relax in a steam room. Larry keeps fixating on Piper, and listens to Howard's advice on how to get over her and find a distraction. Maxwell Slovin, who is helping with the job fair, helps the inmates build a resume, discover careers and talk about their goals with him. Red meets with her son, who informs her that their shop is struggling. He promises to get some money into her account by next week. Larry meets with Polly and brings her groceries. She seems stressed and fed up with Pete's extended trip. Larry helps her with the baby, giving her a break to take a shower. In the cafeteria once more, the Golden Girls join Red, who is sitting alone. Frieda convinces Red to join their group, saying that they are "old and invisible, so why not be old together?" Pennsatucky is driven to the medical center to receive new teeth after hers were knocked out by Piper. After delivering a very impressive interview, Taystee wins the job fair. She approaches Fig, under the impression that the winner of the job fair gets a contact with an employer on the outside. Fig tells her that there is no such job, but a prize of $10 will be added to her commissary. As Taystee leaves the stage, she notices Vee Parker standing at the doorway, watching her. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson Taystee fails to impress prospective parents at an adoption festival. Eventually, a woman named Vee sits down next to her and they discuss Taystee working for her drug business one day. The moment also reveals the origin of the "Taystee" nickname - based on Taystee explaining why she likes certain foods. As a teen, Taystee is working at a fast food restaurant, much to Vee's disapproval. After being kicked out of her most recent foster home, Taystee begs Vee to adopt her. She impresses Vee with her mathematical skills regarding a customer who is in debt, and Vee agrees to take her on. Taystee finds a sense of family with Vee and RJ, even if ultimately they are running a drug ring. When RJ is killed by police, Vee vows to protect Taystee at all costs. Galleries Present TBA Flashbacks TBA Memorable Quotes Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman (credit only) *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie "Fig" Figueroa *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Todd Susman as Howard Bloom *Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne "Vee" Parker *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Co-Stars *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Ian Paola as Yadriel *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Yvette Freeman as Irma *Judith Roberts as Taslitz *Pat Squire as Jimmy *Richard Gallagher as Andrew Nance *Alan R. Rodriguez as CO Gallego *Eric D. Hill as RJ *Teeka Duplessis as 11 Year Old Taystee *LaTonya Borsay as Kristen Holmes (Social worker) *Alex Wraith as Vasily Reznikov *Kwoade Cross as Young Man *Pablo Gonzalez as LeJunqui (Heroin dealer) *Brianda Agramonte as Felicia (Teen who accepts Vee's invitation) *Jeff Talbott as Maxwell Slovin (Job Fair judge) *Lee Brock as Mrs. Sackin (Job Fair organizer) *Michael H. Ingram as Arthur (Advisor) *Azalia J. as Rhonda Palmer (Prospective mother) *Michael Dennis Hill as Charles Palmer (Prospective father) Trivia *First and only episode in the entire series not to feature Piper Chapman. *First episode not to feature Alex Vause. *First appearance of Yvonne "Vee" Parker. *First appearance of Irma. *First appearance of Jimmy. *First appearance of Frieda Berlin. *First appearance of Taslitz. *First appearance of Vasily Reznikov. *First appearance of Yadriel. *Last apppearance of Howard Bloom. **The only character to appear in both the previous episode and this one is Howard Bloom. Music * Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Taystee's Flashback Category:Vee's Flashback Category:Articles needing images Category:Articles needing music Category:Articles needing plots Category:Articles needing quotes